Le roy ed de la mort qui tue, Arg
by Ceska Zbrojovka
Summary: le royed, vous aimez? Vous adorez ça? Vous trouvez ça sexy? Alors ne lisez surtout pas ce qui va suivre....


Tout le monde le sait, les fanfiqueuses comprises dans une tranche d'âge de 13 à 17 ans ( voire plus pour les dévoyées ) sont fanatiques de roy ed.

Royed? allez vous me dire.

What is this?

le roy ed, c'est l'aberration de la nature. c'est à l'univers de arakawa ce que le créationnisme est à la théorie de l'évolution de darwin. c'est l'union la plus improbable possible entre deux êtres qui passent leur temps à rêver de se foutre mutuellement des pains dans la gueule. En gros c'est...

Un énorme succès OO

Et moi, auteur(e) intéressée, j'ai décidé de surfer sur la vague. Mon but? hé bien appâter la lectrice moyenne en manque de yaoi, évidemment!

dans ce one shoot y'aura plein de " hahan, colonel " de " il caressa ses cheveux d'or " et aussi de " ses yeux d'onyx détaillèrent son alchimiste " et même un passage trash avec hamtaro. j'avais prévu un petit lemon pour vous faire baver mais je suis incapable d'écrire des scènes de cul sans que ça parte en trucs border line ( qui aurait envie de lire " Roy chevaucha sa crevette avec fougue? " )

Bref.

Let's go!

Il était une fois, dans le merveilleux petit monde d'amestris, un colonnel feignasse au possible. Toute la journée il paraissait sur son bureau en matant les fesses de sa subordonnée et en se répétant " _quelle dure vie est le mienne_ ". Quand il avait le courage, il signait quelques paperasses pour la forme, puis retournait à ses rêves de conquête du monde et de diner aux chandelle avec de superbes créatures, et plus si affinité.

On pourrait croire qu'il vivait ainsi heureux sous son ciel sans nuages. Mais c'est faux! Il y avait une ombre au tableau, l'unique désagrément de son existence pourtant quasi parfaite.

( Si je vous dis que c'était edward Elric, vous voudrez bien faire comme si ça vous surprenait? )

La petite teigne blonde semblait bien décidée à gâcher la vie de notre colonel. Certains diront que c'est " l'amour vache " moi je pense surtout que c'était juste pour faire chier le monde. Toujours est il qu'un jour, Roy, excédé, décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il donna force coups de poings sur la table, pria Riza de le laisser seul avec edward, et ferma la porte, bien décidé à coller à cette créature insolente la raclée qu'elle méritait.

A ce point de l'histoire, la lectrice aura remarqué que toutes les conditions sont réunies pour le parfait yaoi. Ed et Roy, seuls, dans un bureau fermé à clef.

C'est en général à ce moment que se produit le déclic magique. D'un seul coup, mustang, coureur de jupon, quelques centaines de femme à son actif, fervent admirateur du beau sexe, réalise qu'il a, en quelque sorte, raté sa vocation, et qu'au final l'amour entre hommes était l'unique but de sa vie. La révélation quoi. Tout juste remis de son choc émotionnel, il décide de mettre en pratique ses nouvelles tendances pour voir si c'est bien comme il l'imagine.

Roy, donc, abaissa le bras qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer dans la figure dElric, et se rapprocha de lui, en le " **détaillant de ses yeux d'onyx** ( ha!! j'lai casé! ). Tendant une main tremblante, **il caressa sa chevelure d'or**.

- **hahan**, fit elric, qui, Ô miracle, venait de se découvrir d'un seul coup une envie furieuse de sauter sur son beau supérieur. ( le miracle s'est accompli mes frères! rejoignez nous! )

Il se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser langoureux et plein de passion. edward s'y prenait comme un manche et mordit 2 fois la langue du colonel en lui faisant un french kiss foireux, mais on s'en fout, c'est beau, c'est romantique, c'est touchant.

Naturellement, ils se jetèrent sur le canapé avec force soupirs, se déshabillèrent, et passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. je vous raconterai bien, mais je crois que ça choquerait la sensibilité des lecteurs les plus jeunes.

après cet ébat torride, ed se blottit contre son amant. Ils se firent un serment d'amour éternel, et comme dans tout bon yaoi qui se respectent, se glissèrent à l'oreille des cochonneries exclusivement réservées aux adultes.

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire. ça n'a rien d'un compte de fée, et je m'en fiche! OO

voilà!

enjoy!

nah pleurez pas! XD


End file.
